The Ties That Bind
by The4thKira
Summary: The war continues on, in the scarce moments of calm and peace, Lucina and her companions still have their own personal walls to overcome. Can they learn to let each other in and face problems together - or will the nightmares and pressure to succeed ultimately be more than they each can bear?


**Thanks so much for clicking! I'm excited to be writing a Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfic. And surprisingly, it isn't a shonen-ai / yaoi fic - that's impressive. I probably won't be updating right away as it is out of my genre lol. I just fell in love with the game and the support system and really hope 'If' or 'Fates' will continue to use a similar support system because it works and its fun! XD Well, anyways, please enjoy. I don't own any characters or the franchise and look forward to reading what you think. Hopefully everyone will be in character. I will be incorporating the support conversations between the children throughout as I think it'd be fun to flesh out those scenes a bit more. Let me know what you think. :)**

 **I'll name the pairings of the parents through the next couple of chapters. For starters, Female Robin married to Chrom, so Lucina and Morgan are siblings in this fic. :)**

* * *

 _There is no light, no hope to grasp onto._

 _Fate favors its intended course..._

 _Desperate little princess-_

 _Poor Fallen Exalt!_

 _What a sad legacy you carry,_

 _The end is near - you will fail._

 _Because you are weak..._

 _Everyone you love,_

 _Will die before me!_

Lucina sat up, gasping for air. Sweat dripped down her forehead and neck, a pale glow sickened her flesh. She glanced about frantic but quickly restrained herself from making any further noise. She brought her knees up to her chest, trembling hands wrapped around them, she rested her head on her raised knees. _Get a hold of yourself, Lucina. It was just a nightmare. Just another nightmare. You will not mess this up. You will save Father - you will stop Grima... You will!_

 **FE:** ** _Awakening_**

 **The Ties That Bind**

 **01/ Colorless Veil**

 _'That Inigo was too careless! I need to have a few words with him before we head out once more. Had Owain not been there to distract the enemy crouched in the tall grass, he would surely have suffered severe injuries or worse; death! On top of that, Yarne keeps disappearing. I understand his concerns but if I am to ensure the survival of his race, he needs to stay where I can see him. He's been neglecting our practices too. I hope Noire isn't allowing him to hide in her tent again. What am I supposed to do? They don't seem to be taking this seriously. Their actions could lead us down the wrong course- if we can't maintain focus... What if Gerome is correct and fate cannot be changed? No. I cannot let that happen. I can't waste this chance Naga so graciously has given me. if I-'_

"..ina... Luc...a..." A young blue haired teen dressed in thick purple robes with gold lining and design leaned over, waving his free hand in her face. He took a deep breath, "Lucina!" He shouted! A snicker followed after his outburst.

"Ahhh!" The serious warrior fell on her back utterly startled. "M-Morgan! By Naga's Grace, please do not sneak up on me like that!" She exclaimed sitting back up, her hand pressed against her left bust to calm her beating heart. "I was in the middle of-"

"Of a deep brooding? Yes I figured as much, sis. Your brows almost connected with how deeply they were furrowed." Her younger brother chuckled sitting beside her. "I came by to distract you from your daily glum. I have something for you." He pulled out a bright colorful bouquet of flowers and gestured for her to take them.

She offered a small smile and accepted them gratefully. "These are lovely! Thank you, Morgan. But what is the occasion?" She asked taking in their sweet scent. "What a wonderful fragrance." She added more to herself.

Morgan's smile grew wider, "I'm glad you like them! Kids were picking'em in the village we just passed through. They gave some to me, so that's your cut." He explained simply.

"I don't think I've ever seen such vibrant colors. Truly, stunning. Thank you Morgan." Speaking with her brother always brought her a sense of calm, _His warmth, his innocence..._

"Wonderful isn't it? Even in the throes of war, the flowers still bloom. Just think what it will look like once the world is at peace! Fields awash in color! I can hardly wait - it'll be breathtaking!" He stared off over the not so colorful fields of dull green grass before them. "It'll be fun to just waste the day away with Mother and Father by our side, no cares in the world."

"Heh." She covered her mouth with her free hand.

The shamelessly self-driven boy caught her quiet little chuckle. "Hmm? What is it, sis?" He asked curious.

Lucina held up her hand in defense, "I meant nothing bad. I just... I've not known anyone so optimistic in all my days. You were... We were separated while we were very young so it's a bit surprising to hear such flourish and innocence from one who shares our terrible future. I'm a bit envious, honestly. If I could have just a shred of your kindness, your optimism."

Morgan's eyes dimmed slightly. "Why? Is something on your mind? Some worry eating at you? Lucina, I am here for you if you need an ear."

She smiled weakly, "Not a specific concern, so much as a grim memory that refuses me peace. ... I apologize. I have no place to complain when you've lost your entire memory. It must sound quite inconsiderate of me to bare envy. Tell me, how are you holding up, truly?" She questioned worry in her tone. "I knew that crossing time would have varied effect but I feel you may have suffered the greatest price... You must carry your own set of woes, do you not? Living in a strange time, without a firm grasp on who you are? I cannot imagine how it must feel."

He pondered on her words momentarily and shrugged nonchalant. "Ehh, it's not so bad as you might think. True, it can leave you feeling a bit... untethered, maybe? Afloat? But that's just another word for free..." He reached out to a dragonfly that ventured near, it landed on his outstretched finger. He smiled at its brilliant green and purple pattern and large eyes. He gave her a warm smile, "Every experience is brand new! The smell of the air, the color of those flowers - it's all so fresh and intense! It's hard not to find beauty in everything around me." He gently thrust his hand upwards and the dragonfly flew off.

The serious-to-a-fault Princess sighed relieved. She did not want to offend her brother and worried about how he felt about his amnesia. _Good to know he isn't depressed. I am so thankful he is so wonderfully carefree._ "Hmm... I'll say it again: I envy you. I arrived in this era with a heart blackened by painful memories. It's incredible to hear you speak so warmly of this world. With the war, the constant fights with the Risen... I admit, I haven't even tried to find anything beautiful in this world." She frowned at her own negativity. _Not that I have the time... I don't want to make any mistakes, I cannot afford to. Perhaps this sort of gentleness just isn't meant for me._

Morgan shook his head. "Lucina, that will not do. There are plenty of blessings around you. Can you not see them? Father and Mother are alive!. Isn't that enough reason to be happy and smiley all the time?" He questioned gently. "Just the thought without Mother's voice... I don't want to think about it. It's bad enough I can't recall Father but to know he's alive and I have the opportunity to spend time with him now, boy just knowing that puts a song in my heart each day!"

Lucina's eyes widened at his inquiry. _They are alive, but don't you see?_ She gave her brother a tender, weak smile, _I suppose he really has no understanding of the dire situation we are in. They are alive but a moment's falter and that could change._ "Yes, and I consider it a blessing that I've had the chance to see him again." But w _e are fighting not only a war, but a fate that does not wish to bend. Mother and Father could easily be taken away at any time..._ The very thought created a knot in her stomach, her heart began to ache. She quickly stood, "Morgan, I... If you'll excuse me." She briskly walked away.

Morgan frowned, a heavy sigh escaping him. "So much for making her feel better. I think all I did was make it worse..." He sat there a few minutes longer, before deciding he should leave as well. His eyes widened as the sun made its descent past the horizon, "What a lovely sunset. This world truly is beautiful. If only I could help you see... you're not alone, sis." Another sigh, "Oh! Maybe Mother will have some advice, but I better be discreet. I don't think Lucina wants them worrying about her." He smiled, certain his Mother would know what to do!


End file.
